This invention relates generally to motorcycle suspension systems, and more specifically, to methods and apparatus for converting the suspension structure of a motorcycle swing arm.
At least some known older motorcycles did not include rear suspension systems. The rear wheel assembly was attached directly to a frame of the motorcycle. As a result, the riders of such motorcycles were subjected to a rough and sometimes uncomfortable ride, since the seat, was also likely to be directly attached to the motorcycle frame. While such a configuration could be acceptable for short distances, the popularity of long motorcycle road trips made the lack of a rear suspension system unacceptable to at least some motorcycle riders and owners.
To address the issue, the now well known swing arm technology was developed. A swing arm serves as the mounting device for the rear wheel assembly of the motorcycle. In addition, a swing arm is configured to be pivotably attached to the motorcycle frame. To further smooth the ride associated with the swing arm based suspension system, a shock absorbing device can also be installed between the swing arm and the motorcycle frame. In certain embodiments, the shock absorbing device is installed such that it is fairly well hidden from view which, at least to some motorcycle enthusiasts is aesthetically pleasing.
There are other aesthetic drawbacks to the swing arm system. One such aesthetic drawback is that incorporation of a swing arm generally results in a rear fender mounting in which the rear tire is separated from the rear fender by a larger than desired distance. The separation allows the rear tire to move with respect to the motorcycle frame (and frame mounted fender) while ensuring that the tire does not contact the fender. In addition, many motorcycles are manufactured where frame struts for the rear fender provide at least a portion of the support for a rear seat of the motorcycle. Since the frame struts associated with the fender provide at least some of the support for the seat, such fenders are rather large in size. These fenders may also serve as the mounting for backrests, saddlebags, luggage carriers, and a connection point for tow behind trailers.
However, many motorcycle enthusiasts believe that motorcycles are better looking when a smaller rear fender is mounted very close to the rear tire. The current popularity of custom manufactured motorcycles has only increased awareness of these rear fender size and mounting issues. In many custom motorcycles, the focus is mainly on aesthetics. Accordingly, some custom motorcycles do not incorporate swing arms in order to attain these aesthetic design goals. In addition, these motorcycles may incorporate a single seat design with a rear fender much smaller than those which are associated with a swing arm based design. Further, a distance between the tire and fender may be greatly reduced. However, many motorcycle enthusiasts are not able to obtain such a custom manufactured motorcycle.